Utilizing our comprehensive lung tissue microarray that included 300 NSCLC cases and 183 neuroendocrine tumors, we have engaged in a systematical evaluation of candidate protein markers for lung cancer diagnosis and prognosis. In a recent study, we showed that one of the core chromosome remodeling factors, BRM is a prognostic factor in NSCLC. Recently, we have collaborated with Dr. Phil Denis's group to show that AKT activation by phosporylation has prognostic value in lung cancers. In addition, our work with Dr. Curt Harris' group also helped identify that carboxypeptidase E and gamma-glutamyl hydrolase as biomarkers for pulmonary neuroendocrine tumors. Using this unique resource, we have developed a comprehensive protein expression profile for lung cancer and a we are completing a searchable database to allow our results be readily accessed via the internet. We anticipate that this unique resource will lead to many fruitful discoveries with researchers both inside and outside of NCI.